Running From the Future
by lilli-glenanne
Summary: Letty, Lilli, Aiden, Emily, and Jess are the Queens of the Berlin Auto Crime world. When one of their heists catches the attention of people from their pasts the girls are sent running
1. old friends and truths

"Hey let, how ya livin'," Lilli called out to her sister in all but blood.

"Good, you?" she responded.

"Just ducky," lilli said sarcastically.

"What did Jess do now?" letty said amusedly

"Nutin' actually its Aiden and her newest hookup are just making out all the time and its kida annoying to walk in to the garage to work on my avalanche or porche spyder and have the playing tonsil hockey on the hood ya know," Lilli said her voice laced with annoyance.

"Ohhh, that's just not right," Letty said her tone amused.

"You are such an annoying bitch sometimes, ya know that?" Lilli stated with a smile.

"It's what I do, girl."

"What eves Let, I'm gonna go see if Emily is done with the mustang yet, care to join me?"

"Sure while you're at it we can see if Aiden and Jess are finished with that setup for the next job."

"Yea, let's go," Lilli said as she started to walk down the streets of Berlin to their car shop.

-20min later-

"Yo guys were back yall ready with the job plan yet?"Lilli called out to Aiden, a Brooklyn girl former CSI with the NYPD, long brown hair, big brown eyes, and Brooklyn accent tan skinned beauty with a sharp wit and a dry sense of humor, and Jess, another former NYPD cop with long brown hair brown eyes and a pale complexion, and a similar sense of wit and humor.

"Close, I think it will be done in a couple hours, by the why are we making these things so high profile?" jess asked, confusion clouding her voice.

"To get someone's attention," Letty said, before Lilli could get a word in edge wise.

"Who's?" Aiden asked her accent making her hard to understand at times.

"Her man's," Lilli said quietly.

"Guys, there's someone here for Letty," Emily said as she entered the office, Emily is a former FBI agent with the BAU, she's tall, slim black/brown hair dark eyes and an almost albino complexion, she has a sarcastic demeanor and is very calm.

"Anyone we know?" Lilli asked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't know them," she responded.

"I wonder who it is what they look like?" jess said.

"Why don't we just go out and meet them instead of playing 20 questions," letty injected before the 4 of them got started.

"Aww, that's just no fun, Let," Lilli said pouting.

"Well life isn't fair get over it," letty replied with a smirk.

"Bitch," Lilli muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" letty said innocently.

"You heard me," Lilli responded with a cocky smile.

"Let's go, before you two actually start to fight, "Aiden said watching her friend poke and prod each other verbally.

"fine," Lilli said as she walked out of the office to see 2 familiar figures leaning against the front desk, One was an Asian male, well built, dark almost black eyes, shoulder length black hair about 150 pounds, the other was a middle eastern female with chest length medium brown hair , brown eyes and tan skin.

"HAN, GISELE!" Lilli screamed as she launched herself at the pair and hugged them tightly kissing the man on the cheek and the woman on the forehead.

"Lilli it's good to see you, we've missed you sense of humor and bubbly attitude ya know?" the woman said with an Israeli accent.

"Yea girl, no spontaneous laughing and evil mastermind giggles everywhere you turn," the man said kissing Lilli on the cheek.

"No shit, Han none of you are as evil as me, duh," Lilli said with a smirk.

"Hey Han," letty said smiling at him.

"You know for a dead woman you look good, "he replied coming over to hug her.

Letty looked ashamed for a moment before smiling softly and asking "It was a necessary precaution after Fenix killed all of the other drivers and I got away I had to protect everyone from Braga, which leads me to the question," Letty said turning to Gisele and staring at the woman who looked very apprehensively back, "Why are you here, I thought you worked for the son of a bitch drug lord who pretended to be Campos?"

Gisele was silent for a moment contemplating what to say, "I used to work for Braga but after he tried to kill me I helped Dom and Brian catch him and kill Fenix, I gave them Braga's location, after that I ran like a bat out of hell, that was until I got a call from Dom asking me to go to Rio as tactical support to bring down Reyes and I ended up 11.3 million dollars and love richer," she said smiling lovingly at Han near the end of her brief recount of history.

"Lilli is that were you were for 3 weeks?" Emily asked speaking for the first time since Han and Gisele entered the shop.

"Yea," Lilli airily replied.

"So that's where all of that money came from," Jess muttered.

"Yep," Lilli said again, then she turned to Han and Gisele and said, "Not that I'm not thrilled to see ya'll, but why are you here?"

Han frowned and said, " Dom knows…..


	2. secrets ans death

Han said, "Dom knows that you're alive!"

"Ok so why is that so bad?" Emily questioned.

"'Cause he's not the only one is he?" Lilli asked.

"No, the FBI found out and they are coming to arrest you to draw Dom out," Gisele said.

"Let I thought you cleared your own name?" Jess inquired.

"Me too, J, Me too," Letty said.

"So how do they know that Dom knows Letty's alive?" Lilli questioned looking in the direction of the door, as if expecting someone to come through them any minute.

"Bella what's up you're kinda jumpy," Aiden asked stepping towards her friend.

"I don't know I'm just getting an uneasy feeling' 'bout this meeting, maybe we should go somewhere else," Lilli requested.

"Bella what's going on?" Aiden said, her voice trembling slightly.

"I think we've been bugged and are currently being tailed, blued Honda Civic, by the looks '97 or '98, been following us since we left the ice cream shop," she said her eyes showing a fear that those who didn't know her would not see.

"K, scatter and meet up at the safe house in 2 hours," Letty said.

"All right," Lilli said slipping into her cherry red, 1955 Porsche 550 Spyder.

"Deal," Aiden called hopping into her hunter green 2005 mustang.

"Yea," Jess said hopping into her sky blue RX7.

"Yep," Emily said with a nod while starting her canary yellow skyline.

"Follow Lilli Han," Letty said getting into her neon green 1970 Plymouth road runner.

"Ok he said before slipping into his and Gisele's black ford fusion.

-2 hours later safe house-

"Everyone here?" Letty asked.

"Yep," Lilli responded.

"good, who do you think was tailing us?" Jess asked.

"FBI, CIA, DEA, ATF, Secret Service, UK Police, BPOL, Inter Pol, you name it were wanted by them," Lilli said, " so we've got to watch our backs better than we have been."

"And you know this how?" Jess asked.

"Police scanner, they've been lighting up like a Christmas tree since we scattered. We are going to have to run," She responded.

"Lilli," Jess said quietly, "Are we going to have to split up?"

"It depends, Let, stick together or split up?" Lilli said, turning to letty.

Letty was staring out the window glassy eyed so Emily went over and waved her hand in front of her face and said, "Earth to Letty, anyone there?"

"Huh, oh yeah we are traveling together. We've all lost enough in our lives; we don't need to lose anymore." She said.

"You ok, Letty, you look like you were crying?" Aiden asked, she was a rather good judge of emotions when she wanted to be but now she was letting Letty decide to be strong or sad, Both were suiting emotions for the whirlwind day they were having.

"Ya, Aiden, I'm fine," Letty responded, her eyes glassy and her voice distant.

"Well I don't feel like going through very many lies so cut the shit. What's wrong Let? And don't give me any BS I really don't feel like it today, you started going all weird after we left the shop, what's bothering ya girl?" Lilli asked.

"I think the car is back, and we know the driver, they are not law enforcement. Its Jesse," letty said her voice a flurry of emotions.


End file.
